When We Were Young
by sarasama13
Summary: This is the story about Kakyuu and Galaxia when they were young. KakyuuxGalaxia
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon. Please tell me which of my stories should I delete or redo!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I WHAT?!" a little girl's voice screamed in the castle of Kinmoku. Actually, she was dressed in pure gold, her armour shining in the sun. But she looked very angry, and pissed off.

"Yes, you have to protect the Princess Kakyuu from now on. You are the Princess' personal guard." the queen of Kinmoku informed her. The girl just scowled and retorted back.

"But I don't want to! It's a boring job, and I want to explore the universe rather than be landed in Kinmoku! If I were to be landed here, how would I be the strongest?!"

The queen just rubbed her temples. However could she refuse this honorable job? Wasn't that job used to brag to people and make the commoners respect her? She just sighed as she saw the shirking girl, playing with her sword furiously. Just then, a little Princess Kakyuu ran straight in, crying.

"Mom!" she wept. The queen embraced her and asked what's wrong. "The black thingies are back!" As Kakyuu wept, the queen saw the girl known as Sailor Galaxia and it was seen that she was testing her sword by flailing it in the air. That caused Kakyuu to cry even more.

"And who is she???"

"She's...er....a visitor..." as Galaxia glared at the queen, then looking at the mass of dark energy outside. She smirked as she made her way out of the palace.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That's the last of em'..." Galaxia wiped the sweat off her brow. The queen and Kakyuu came out from hiding as they saw the whole city safe, unharmed, back to it's original light. Galaxia shoved her sword in the scabbard and walked slowly away with a satisfied smile on her face. Kakyuu approached her and thanked her nervously, but the golden senshi stared at her as if she was a total moron in her eyes.

"...Are you nuts?"

"Huh?" the Princess returned.

"You could defeat them easily, if you were a Sailor Senshi. Besides, aren't YOU a Sailor Senshi, since you are the Princess of this planet?" Kakyuu blushed furiously and looked away. Galaxia's expression slowly softened and held her hand.

"You aren't, are you?"

"...no.."

"Well that's alright. You have any guardian Senshi?"

"There's Maker, Fighter and Healer."

"They're not enough to protect this planet. You yourself has the most power, so they're the three fours to complete the full power. You, princess, are the other quarter." the golden senshi calculated. Those words brightened Kakyuu's heart and she made her way to her mother.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kakyuu spoke to her mother, the Queen of Kinmoku finally allowed her little girl to be a Sailor Senshi. After all, she was big and old enough to be trained. And she knew who would train her. But she needed much persuasion. First target, Galaxia.

"Sailor Galaxia." the queen said gently as she saw the little girl sleeping. Galaxia woke up and slowly fluttered her eyes open, just to see the queen right in front of her. For the people of Kinmoku, they would jolt up and respect her, but in Galaxia's case, she didn't bother.

"Yes, what is it...?"

"Can you train my daughter Kakyuu. I bet she'll like it."

"....Who?"

"Oh you know. But please? Just for a little favour...?" Galaxia thought for a while, then got up.

"Sure, why not?"

Kakyuu was anxiously waiting in the courtyard. She was waiting not for her senshi, but for Galaxia. There was only one fear, she was afraid that Galaxia might reject her request. That all blotted out of her mind as she saw the golden senshi with her sword, coming towards her. Galaxia smirked as she got Kakyuu up to her feet.

"Your training begins now."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Short, snappy and rushed. I wanted a KakyuuxGalaxia fic, only thing is when they're little kids...

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 You're a WHA!

Chapter 2: You're a WHA?!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh come on! Is that the best you can do?!!"

Galaxia was training Kakyuu on how to attack after she transformed into Sailor Kakyuu. For Kakyuu, it was really good, and hard training. For Galaxia, she was at the verge of losing hope. _How in the universe will I ever escape this planet??? _she thought. The two saw Sailor Star Fighter pass by, snickering to herself.

"What's so funny, Fighter?" Kakyuu asked, still in her fighting stance, which was clearly wrong.

"Nothing, nothing, who's your friend?"

"I'm NOT her friend, for your information." Galaxia spat. Kakyuu remained amused as she nudged Galaxia to teach her some more. "We're wasting time! Come on!"

"Ok, ok, let's do it all over agai..." as she dodged a misled attack. Fighter burst out laughing and Galaxia was officially pissed.

"Whoops....sorry...." as Kakyuu saw Galaxia's face turn red with anger. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIT IT WHEN I TELL YOU TO!!!"

"Oh I need a break!" the Kinmoku Princess skipped in her castle. Fighter sat with Galaxia after she (Fighter) detransformed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're not detransforming?" the boy known as Seiya mused. Galaxia was still in her bad mood, glaring at him. "Oh just shut up..."

"May I let you in a little secret?" as Seiya moved closer to Galaxia. It didn't seem to bother her at all, as she kept her composure. "You may, if you like."

"But you might be surprised."

"I'm not surprised of anything, practically."

"What, you take emotionless lessons? Or is it anger management?" he teased as Galaxia still kept her temper. It was evident she wasn't doing a good job in doing so. Seiya's face was at her ear now, and she was starting to keep her guard up. Mentally and physically, in fact. She was starting to think Kinmoku has 99% of perverts. The voice of Seiya tingled in her ear, going in every nerve of her body. It was a strange position for little kids, though.

"I. Am. A. Real. Boy. After. I. Detransform." as Galaxia's eyes widened with shock.

"So..." she tried to keep her mature voice intact, but her childish shock was still there. "You're..."

"Yes?" Seiya smirked.

"YOU'RE A WHA?!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fighter and Galaxia walked along the halls of the castle. For Galaxia, it was a really botched up day. For Seiya, it was going to be more interesting around. The golden senshi spun with her heels, and straight in front of Fighter's face.

"Why are you following me, you hemaphrodite???" she scowled.

"That's cold, Galaxia!"

"You are to call me 'Sailor' Galaxia. Get it?" as she walked away just to hear screams from the kitchen. Both senshi didn't care about their personal feelings as they ran with full speed.

"What's going on?!" Galaxia yelled, but stopped as she saw Kakyuu covered with flour. It seemed that she scared the cook, who is now on the floor. Fighter laughed again as Galaxia rubbed her temples. The Kinmoku Princess held the recipe book and giggled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"When they say a pinch of sugar...you don't PINCH THE SUGAR AND PUT THE WHOLE JAR IN!!!" the golden senshi exploded. Fighter and Kakyuu covered their ears as Kakyuu whispered in Fighter's ears.

"She's getting cranky!" and both giggled to themselves.

"Oh crud it all! In the name of Chaos, what are you trying to do!??" Kakyuu caught the word 'Chaos' and immediately stopped Galaxia from further talking. "Don't say that!"

"And why not?"

"Chaos is very dangerous!"

"And so am I!" she retorted. But she suddenly checked herself and looked at the recipe book. "Chocolate cake?"

"Ehehe....yeah.." as Kakyuu wiped the sugar from her dress. Galaxia just went in the kitchen and locked the door. From outside, the maids could see that she was blocking the door from the inside as well. A few hours later, Kakyuu decided to climb the window and try what she learned, levitating.

"KINMOKU STAR POWER!! MAKE UP!" as she transformed into Sailor Kakyuu. Kakyuu tried to levitate through the window, but the window was shut, Tight. And she couldn't see a thing there.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galaxia went out of the kitchen, the kitchen spotless and clean. Her senshi outfit was full of dust and dirt, and her hair was disarrayed. She searched for Kakyuu in the courtyard and found her banging at the kitchen window.

"I knew you'd be out here. Come on in. I already finished baking the cake." she smiled. Kakyuu couldn't believe her ears. She can...cook?

"You..baked the cake???"

"Yeah. Just follow the recipe book. I'm lucky I'm not as blunt as you are." as she walked away. Kakyuu took the cake and brought it to her mother. The queen of Kinmoku gasped as she saw the cake in her daughter's hands.

"Happy birthday, mom!"

"Wow! Did you bake this yourself?"

"Actually..." Kakyuu smiled. "With a little help..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
